Absolute Boyfriend!
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Another failed love encounter for Sakura in her latest attempt, Sasuke Uchiha. Now depressed and lonely, a masked man appears to say he could help her find her true love! Is this for really and who would it be and WHY is there a robot in her house now?


Late in the night, a full moon high above the successful city of Leaf and with a disgusting sobbing rising from over at Yamanaka Hana.

"Aww why, why, why," A pink haired girl wails as she clings to a blonde haired girl. "Does this happen to me?" She blubbering on, soaking a spot on the blonde girl's purple dress. Blonde sighs, twitching at the wet sadness ruining her lucky dress, she pats the Pink one.

"Hey come on it doesn't matter he shouldn't be _the_ one," She combs back the pink's hair knowing that would tame her sobs wrecking her lungs and eyes. "Right?" She stops combing and lift the girl's face up.

"He, h-e, he," The pink haired girl looked horrible, terrible and a whole bundle of heartbreak. Green eyes tinged red and watery, half her face marked with fabric impressions, a little snot dripping out from the crying and her skin redden by the strain of sobbing. "He was, he totally was! Ino my life is ruined!" The blonde sighed and brushed the girl's hair once more as the words blurred back to teary pleas of _the one_.

Ino Yamanaka, part timer owner and daughter to the cities finest flower shop was left here on a Friday night consoling her obsessively in love friend, Sakura Haruno. Ino really wished cupid would smack _billboard brow_ into some sense like it did for her two years before today. Love wasn't a thing Sakura should stay hang up on, she needed to move on and fast, Ino's date was coming over to pick her up for an expensive dinner.

A knocking came across the room over the sounds of the pink's sobbing words.

"Oh," Ino jumped up, completely forgetting Sakura just before clinging to her like a life persevere. "Come on in." The door open and two figures stood at the sight playing out to fast to really see.

Sakura flung backwards off of Ino as she rose up with a excited grin, arms waving out before she looked back at her friend lying on the ground in a senseless hemp. Ino winced and dropped to Sakura as her cries multiplied then.

"OH CRAP! Sakura you 'kay?" She pulled up the girl, blubbering and her voice pitching higher than before. Ino sat her up on a empty crate and turned for a pillow or two. Sakura muttered dark and rose up, passing past the two dudes making their way over with confusion written on their expressions.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino turned back, pillows and blanket thrown aside as she strolled pass the guys as well as Sakura made a b line for the door.

"Even Ino doesn't care!" Sakura shouted back not even turning around to say the remark. Her shoulders tensed, her fists balled up and her head hanged low with dark clouds brewing in her body language.

"Sakura wait I.."

"No Ino!" Sakura took the handle into an angry grip flinging it open and then slamming it shut with pictures sway in the force.

"Damn it Sakura..." Ino cringed at that and put her hands onto her face.

The two dudes totally out of the loop of the best friend/girl drama approached Ino as she sagged down on to the couch with a defeated sigh.

A spiky haired guy dropped onto the couch with Ino still hiding away in her hands and the other man still standing beside the couch, a mountain of a guy with spiky yet long brown hair, took a hand to Ino shoulder as he spoke.

"Hey come on Ino she's your friend go after her." Ino sighs louder, but her hands move away from her face.

It was good advice especially for the stubborn blonde, might be the only way to fix her friend's dilemma at the moment.

"Thanks Choji." Ino settled back into the couch as she looked up her friend and put a hand on his still warming her bare shoulder. Choji smiled, a warm expression no matter made her smile back even if he didn't see that as well.

The guy yawned out, mouth wide open and spraying out salvia, piped up with his own words of advice.

"She might kill herself this-" The sentence drops off as hands, _vice gripping hands_, come upon his throat and a fiery eyed Ino staring down on him.

Spiky head coughed out, struggling against her hands snaking their away around and her fuming growing in sound. Choji stood aside of this, panicking to let her stop this but unsuccessfully.

"Shika! How dare you say that," She tossed him to and forth, the rage going out of check and the guy freaking out at her she-devil change. "Why did you have to come and ruin everything!"

"uu can't...breathe!"

shikamaru struggled to get free ..till a screech ran out!

"shit that must be sakura!"

ino then ran out tossing shika to the wall

"SAKURA WERE ARE YOU?"

ino continued on finally shikamaru came out though very unwilling but still helped out

* * *

you may be wondering or not happen to sakura well let's take a rewind to when she left!

-SIGH-

(misery loves me!)

sakura strolled out her famous friends now flower shop which she inherited from her parents since they were old farts now -hehe-

why had ino get all the luck and happiness and i was left with nothing

-a medical student and part time job waiting tables for the greatest bakery ever and having to have another job in ino's shop too so barely any sleep for her-

-sigh-

"hey want to change your life?"

i flipped to the voice a tall masked man stood a little ways a away from me by a car with kronos heaven! written all over it

"who are you?" i say to apathetically

i drop my head drop

(CHAAAA! LEAVE ME ALONE CAN'T I DIE IN PEACE!?)

"if you come with me you may have the love of your life...we have been expecting you to fail and want to die."

i jumped back from him

"what the hell WHO ARE YOU CRAZY FREAK!?" ..."wait did you say i could find the love of my life?"

he nods

"yes and so you'll live ..so what do you say?"

i look away to the hidden moon

"what's the catch this must be a joke or something you freak!"

"my my you don't believe in magic do you?"

i flipped back to him for a second then turned back to walk away

"please like i ev-"

he then took a hold of my right arm dragging me off to the van then throwing me in

(this dude..?)

i kick and punch but it seemed to do nothing

he started the car up i scream out one time then everything turned to melting paint

(what in the world?)

"were are.. who the hell are you?"

he laughs at me as he patted my head

"say hello to kronos heaven

i punch him in the face then making us falling down from the sky around

"BAKA DRIVE OR WE'LL DIE!"

"YOU STUPID GIRL your the one who punched me!"

i sit back down on the car floor pouting

-snap-

(what the hex...he just relined his nose should he be screaming in pain or something!)

(okay this is crazy were am i and how are we flying...AND WHAT THE HEX IS KRONOS HEAVEN!?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
